


This is why I hired you

by nocturnalawoken



Series: Mormor Smut Drabbles/Fics [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Smutlet, Strong Language, Wordcount: 100, also, porn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalawoken/pseuds/nocturnalawoken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So a friend of mine challenged me to write a very smutty mormor ficlet in exactly 100 words. Now, who am I to turn down a challenge like that?!</p><p>Now this... /This/ is why Jim hired Seb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is why I hired you

"This, Sebastian…"Jim slurred as he grabbed fistfuls of shaggy blonde hair, "is why…" He thrust his hips forward, eliciting a delectable choking noise from the taller man's mouth. "I…" A Guttural moan fell from Jim's lips as the head of his cock hit the back of Seb's throat, his eyes beginning to water, "hired you." A pulsating wave crashed over Moriarty's body as he came, shuddering, into Sebastian's mouth. Jim moved one of his hands from Seb's hair, and began to stroke along the sniper's flushed cheek with the pad of his thumb. "This, and your fucking fantastic aim, love."

**Author's Note:**

> Voila! Exactly 100 words. Bang.


End file.
